


【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 06 （完结）

by Reasy129



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasy129/pseuds/Reasy129





	【卜洋岳】惯性脱轨 06 （完结）

"我怀孕了。“  
岳明辉将化验单放在桌上，云淡风轻的语气仿佛刚刚只是随口在提晚上要吃什么。  
beta放下手中的报纸，看了看化验单，又看了看温温和和倒咖啡的岳明辉。清晨阳光透过枝叶爬上岳明辉的耳尖，在一方小小餐桌前，Omega整个人都散发着慵懒柔软的气息。  
“几个月了？”  
“三个月。”  
beta回想起三个月前岳明辉的发情期突然到来。他的Omega，看起来软乎乎的，掐一把好像会滴出水来，实际上骨子里藏着一股倔劲儿。要不是他的工作提前完成早一日回来，岳明辉能不能撑过发情期第三天都不清楚。隐性Omega虽然不像一般的Omega那样娇贵，可一旦进入发情期就更为难熬。那一天beta打开门发现岳明辉在沙发上把自己蜷成一团，浑身上下又湿又烫，即使是这样，在感受到自己丈夫的怀抱时，迷迷糊糊的他也会露出一个安心的微笑，小声说，你回来啦。  
对这个孩子，beta不疑有他，认为是那次发情期后意外的馈赠。可岳明辉心里清楚，没有什么突如其来的发情期，三个月前他和卜凡第一次上床时他因为alpha不知收敛的信息素被动发情了。整整一周，他都处于高热又敏感的状态。前四天他几乎连床都下不来，身体里仿佛埋了丰沛的泉水，他在哪儿，哪儿就湿嗒嗒的。他的丈夫陪他度过了两天发情期，立马又被工作带走。第六天，李振洋就施施然按响他家的门铃。  
综上所述，岳明辉也不确定到底是谁一发正中红心。不过有一点毋庸置疑，有发情期，有alpha，这个孩子绝不可能是他的beta丈夫的。

岳明辉迷茫了。生个孩子不在他的人生规划内，虽然他的人生规划在进入疗养院的那一刻就已灰飞烟灭。在Omega监察会的严格管控下，正规医院都拒绝为Omega实行堕胎手术。更何况他身上还带着有追踪功能的Omega抑制环，在医院体检后的结果肯定也被记录在案，先暂且不提去黑诊所堕胎存在被掳走贩卖的危险，他连走出这个街区都很困难。除了他的丈夫，他也不打算将他怀孕的事告诉卜凡或李振洋。虽然现在他还没有显怀，但是以后肯定瞒不住。那两人会作何反应他还真是没个把握。  
唉，愁啊。  
岳明辉愁得又开始啃指甲了。

岳明辉不说，不代表身边人感觉不到。虽然这个“身边人”就俩。李振洋觉着，进入冬天后，岳明辉愈发娇娇软软了。凡是小兔儿在家爱活动的地方，都堆上了毛茸茸又厚实的毯子，和多到没必要的靠垫。经常是岳明辉光着白嫩脚丫来给他开门，懒懒招呼一声后又把自己塞回被毛毯软垫包围的沙发一角，泛粉足尖相抵，柔顺额发乖巧搭下，微眯着眼惬意看书。  
李振洋琢磨着，这人是妖精吧？会变身的那种？当初他以为搞到手的是美艳人妻，现在恍惚却有搞到未成年的错觉。  
得劲儿。  
就在李振洋时不时蹦出点在违法边缘疯狂试探的黄色想法的时候，他终于注意到岳明辉的转变从何而来。他自小就对周围世界有敏锐触觉，光影，色彩，气味，声音，一些常人可能忽略的小小细节却总能被他捕捉。也正是这份敏锐，让他在设计工作上得心应手。  
幼年的他有个朦朦胧胧的认知，怀了孕的Omega身上有一种特别的香气。那是一种能让人想起阳光，刚出炉的奶油面包，春日新草尖尖上第一滴露水的，带着生命质感的甜香。小时候对门的Omega姐姐经常替忙于工作的父母照顾他，他记得有一段时间，那个姐姐身上就带着这种香气。小小的李振洋眨着眼，问妈妈，隔壁的姐姐什么时候带小宝宝来和他玩儿。他的母亲惊讶地告诉他，姐姐还没有小宝宝呢。豆丁李振洋撇了撇嘴，再也不提这事。没过多久，对门一户就搬走了，说是那位姐姐要回老家安心养胎。孩童时期的李振洋总是能在混杂气味中分辨出这种甜香，不过随着年龄增长，这种甜香在记忆中仿佛干涸消散了。逢年过节家里人闲聊时提起，李振洋淡淡一笑，说不记得了。  
现在，记忆中尘埋许久的气息出现在他的小兔儿身上。李振洋一开始只是觉得熟悉，却不知道熟悉感从何而来。被他搂在怀里的岳明辉毫不客气地将他当做人肉靠垫，一边瞧着电视上放的黑白电影一边有一搭没一搭地和李振洋闲扯。淡淡的蜜茶气息夹着洗发水的味道从岳明辉细白的颈后不断蒸发出来，还裹着似有若无的丝丝甜香。大脑记忆区本能的反应告诉李振洋，他知道这种气味。可是任凭李振洋回想，也找不到一星半点的相关信息。他甚至还去问了调香师朋友，有没有类似感觉的香。每次那个答案都似乎要呼之欲出，但每次都被蒙尘时光厚厚压下。早年的记忆总是遗忘得格外干净，唯独这份甜香在他大脑减缓运作时，从角落里招招摇摇地飘出来，引他努力回溯。  
百忙之中，李振洋抽空回了趟家去探望父母。陪伴他成长的小床已经塞不下他188的高个儿，夜半，李振洋换了好几个姿势都躺的不舒服，过了困劲儿的他干脆套上外套，下楼去打发时间。等他一手拈烟一手打字，轻轻走上昏暗的楼道时，他还在和岳明辉抱怨他的床是不是被偷偷换掉了，不然怎么会这么难睡，等待回复的间隙他抬头，看了眼对门的门牌，一瞬间，幼年时有关带着香甜气息的Omega姐姐的记忆插曲在脑内闪过，瘪下去的记忆细胞被神经末梢内的电流一一激活，李振洋愣在原地，直到燃尽的烟烫到手，才堪堪回神。  
他想起来了，岳明辉身上新添的甜香，有着生命质感的甜香。  
操。  
李振洋抓了抓头发，蹲下身去解锁手机，死盯着屏幕上的对话框，心乱如麻。

岳明辉一点都不意外李振洋会猜到他怀孕的事，他一向在李振洋面前任性又坦荡，但他没想到这人会把手搭在他小腹上，略微紧张地看着自己，期待的眼神如同隔着橱窗望向心仪礼物的孩童：“……..是我的吗？”  
对不起，岳明辉真的不知道是谁的。  
于是他只能假装正经地抿抿嘴，语气颇为诚挚：“……可能吧。”  
他发誓，肉眼可见，大猫的耳朵都耷拉下来了。  
岳明辉又补了一句，“有你一份功劳，军功章给你记着呢。”  
气得李振洋用恶狠狠的吻去堵那张不说好话的嘴。

说归说，李振洋知道岳明辉怀孕后在床上倒是温柔了不少。更加缠绵的交合仿佛密密海浪推着岳明辉浮浮沉沉。李振洋在他身体里冲刺时会用手覆着他的小腹，掌心滚烫的温度捂得那一处皮肤发热，激起岳明辉不住的喘息与颤栗。情液滴滴答答顺着二人相连的下身沾湿床单，岳明辉白软的身子甚至会被细柔织物蹭得发红，如同熟透的甜美果实被李振洋肏得汁液四溅。偶尔他也会叼着岳明辉的后颈，含含糊糊地逗泪眼汪汪的Omega：“爸爸轻一点，吵醒宝宝就不好了，对不对？”岳明辉咬着下唇，脸上潮红更深一层，哼哼唧唧的“去你的”倒不像是在骂人，反而像在撒娇，李振洋对此十分受用。  
等二人收拾妥当，岳明辉几乎是瞬间睡沉了。李振洋将手搭上岳明辉的腰，把自己挪的离香香软软的小兔儿近一些，眼底柔情比河畔晚霞还要缱绻。  
遇见岳明辉前，李振洋无意涉足稳定关系，现在他有意了；知道岳明辉怀孕前，李振洋也无意要个孩子，现在他在考虑了。他真的想和岳明辉有个孩子。他真的喜欢岳明辉，是那种天天想和岳明辉睡觉，相伴度过一生的喜欢。  
可谁又能打包票，建立在不伦基础上的这一切不会成为梦幻泡影呢。

冬季清晨太冷加上岳明辉愈发嗜睡的缘故，每日soda出门散步的时间推迟了一些，不过卜凡的小包裹依旧每天准时送到。卜凡倒是没把岳明辉的变化往怀孕想，只不过觉得这个哥哥越来越爱撒娇，不时出现的小脾气也可爱的紧。常常上一秒看岳明辉低头噘嘴不知道在生什么闷气，下一秒就对上Omega湿润欲滴的双眼，卜凡的心都要变成绵软的蛋糕，恨不得将天上的星星都捧给他。岳明辉这段时间愈发敏感的身子在情事中的反应更加香艳，撩得卜凡总想欺负他欺负得再厉害一些，又想要拼命宠他，让他眼里除了自己再没有他人出现的余地。

就这样，在李振洋的患得患失与卜凡的跃跃欲试中过了一个月。岳明辉几乎没有显怀，只是原先紧实的肌肉逐渐被软软的脂肪替代，虽然在别人看来他只是脸圆了一些，但是他自己还是对好不容易练出来的肌肉块子在不可抗拒的因素下缓慢“消失”有点不满。两个alpha却很喜欢在他身上捏捏掐掐，还说什么“手感更好了”，要不是岳明辉懒得动弹，一定一人给一拳，啪啪响的那种。  
虽然家里很舒服，老待在家里也不是事儿啊，现在岳明辉坐久了都觉得有些腰疼，出去久了又嫌累，逛超市就成了他的新爱好。形形色色的人在琳琅满目的货架间穿梭，一个购物篮里装的东西也许就藏着一段生活的故事。低头私语的年轻情侣，相互搀扶的老年夫妻，结伴而来的朋友，攥着一把钞票的小孩儿……超市是个极富烟火气息又满含生活禅意的地方，柴米油盐酱醋茶，桩桩件件将一生的时光填的满满当当。岳明辉就喜欢慢慢地走，有时推个车，有时拿个篮子，有时干脆什么也不拿。

那天他从超市出来，购物袋里装着几包风信子的种子。他一时兴起，想要在家里添几盆绿植。今天他没有去常去的超市，而是去了街区另一端的大一些的超市，出口处就是马路。许是他在逛超市时又下雨了，路上结了冰，还有薄薄白雾。湿冷空气让岳明辉不禁把围巾又裹得紧些。等待人行道绿灯亮起的时间都被凛冽寒风拉扯得格外漫长。和他一起等绿灯的还有一大一小两个孩子，大孩子拉着小孩子的手，一脸认真地等着，仿佛过马路是一项了不起的仪式。  
绿灯亮起，三人一同走上斑马线。清晨的人行道上人不算多，三三两两匆匆路过。一阵强风吹来，树枝猛烈摇晃，小一些的男孩儿头上的帽子也被吹走了。小男孩儿挣脱了大孩子的手，去追那顶被风带远的心爱帽子。大孩子立马去追，带着小男孩儿去捡帽子，两个小孩儿就这样跑离了斑马线。岳明辉看见指示灯上亮起倒计时，顾不得许多，想要将两个小孩儿带回来，路况这么糟糕，再乱跑是要出事的。  
似乎不祥预感总是会应验。正当岳明辉追上两个孩子，捡了帽子，三人离人行道不到两米的距离时，一辆中型车以一个不慢的速度向他们冲来。白雾阻挡了司机的视线，等他发现前边有三个人时，急忙踩下了刹车。可路面上的冰将刹车的摩擦力大大削减。眼见车子越来越近，来不及躲闪，岳明辉用尽力气将两个小孩儿推了出去。事情太过突然，电光火石之间，岳明辉已经本能地将自己作为保护者，牺牲者，他来不及思考，大脑一片空白，猛烈撞击带来的骨骼尽碎，撕开血肉的巨大疼痛让他失去了意识。  
猩红血液蜿蜿蜒蜒，浸过寒冷的冰面。

裂痕的扩大终止了，裂痕仍然黯淡着，在黑暗处匍匐。  
岳明辉逃离了他平静无波的Omega生活。

 

李振洋对着镜子正了正领带。今天他换上了纯黑西装，格外严肃。他从未在岳明辉面前穿的如此正式过，也从未在岳明辉面前摆出这样严肃的表情。  
但是今天去见他，是要严肃一点的。李振洋看着镜子，抬手将耳垂上的银色圆环扯了下来，粗暴动作使得耳洞发热，渗出血来，他毫不在意。取过发胶，将平日里放下的刘海尽数梳上去，最后检查了袖扣，领带夹，袋巾等，李振洋拿起手包，捧起桌上准备好的花，出门了。

卜凡刚从失眠夜中起身，窗外阳光一片明媚。他需要一个冷水澡使自己清醒些。冰冷水注将寒意从头顶带向脚背，卜凡站在花洒下，巍然不动。对着镜子，他仔仔细细地将青色胡茬剃掉，又将短短的头发混着发胶向后捋。岳明辉喜欢他刘海搭一点下来的样子，于是他又将一些额发拨弄几下。随后卜凡将摆在椅子上熨得妥帖的衬衫，西服，西裤等一件件穿戴好。他从未在岳明辉面前穿过西装，现下，合身的裁剪将年轻人衬得更加挺拔。  
卜凡拿过钥匙与手机出了门，又匆匆折回身来，上楼取出了一张包装精美的唱片。卜凡皱着眉将包装上夹的带着字迹的卡片丢掉，又将缠绕在上的彩带拆掉，这才真正出门了。

早春时的阳光虽然耀眼，空气中却还是带着冬季透人骨髓的寒意。卜凡将车停好，鞋跟与地面敲击发出些微声响。鸟鸣与树叶摩挲的沙沙声成为这片区域宁静的背景音。他慢慢地走着，看嫩绿的新叶从枯黄的藤蔓上长出，看草地泛起青青的绿意，看阳光为洁白大理石铺上金纱。走到深处，一片被尚未开放的紫阳花簇拥着的草地，一个捧着花的身影伫立在方正石碑前。卜凡停下了脚步，他就站在一棵喁喁低语的树下，眼神无波无澜。

李振洋将花放下，然后是长久静默的无言。照片上岳明辉温温和和的笑容既远又近。就算是隔着照片，李振洋也能分辨出，这个笑容是岳明辉真心实意展露出的。他可太了解这个人了，虚伪假笑他练得炉火纯青，一双眼亮亮地盯着你，你就立马会相信他的笑是诚挚的，然而李振洋总能捕捉到岳明辉假笑时的一点端倪。但这张照片不是，李振洋看得出来，岳明辉是在发自内心地笑着，自由，美丽而盛放。  
真是选了张好照片。  
188的青年弯下腰，试图将自己的心脏与土地靠近一些，仿佛这样能传递些许的，活着的温度。然后轻轻吻了吻洁白的石碑，踩着枯叶与新草离去。

卜凡等李振洋走远了，才上前去。他缓慢地拆开包装纸，又将纸上的褶皱展平，放在石碑前，然后将科恩的《Ten New Songs》黑胶唱片置于纸上。这本来是他要送给岳明辉的礼物的，现在看来，是无论如何也不能递到岳明辉的手上了。  
卜凡在草地上盘腿坐下，丝毫不在意草地露珠沾湿他的衣服。他一边用低沉柔和的嗓音断断续续哼着歌，一边用手指描摹石碑上的刻痕。风晃晃悠悠地吹着，将歌声带到很远很远。  
“……the moon's too bright / The chain's too tight / The beast won't go to sleep……”

这片富人区里一下少了三家住户，三这个微妙的数字，不多，但也不少，也足够引起众人一些猜想。李振洋在半夜爬窗潜进小别墅取走挂在卧室的画后，以一个低到不可思议的价格把他这处的房产迅速出手掉了。那副巴黎的晚霞被他安置在油画架上，摆在loft里他最喜欢的角落。卜凡七拐八绕，费了些心思将soda接来与他一同到国外生活。小别墅里有了新的住户，只有窗前的紫阳花依旧开得一派天真。

尾声

“李先生，您的信。”  
李振洋心情极差的拖着行李箱走进楼内大厅时，管理员叫住了他。睡眠不足使得李振洋脑子发懵，信，什么信，谁会给他寄信。他面无表情，接过信封，看也不看就塞到大衣口袋里，踩着虚浮的步子直奔电梯。  
回到loft，李振洋飞身将自己摔到床上。就在他眼睛一闭即将睡着时，想起还有封不明不白的信，神奇的，好奇心胜过了困意，驱使他一探究竟。

卜凡带着soda回来时，刚好看到邮差远去的背影。他拿了邮箱里孤零零躺着的信封，回到家里。打开音响，科恩磁性的声音流淌在整个空间。荷包蛋与培根在煎锅里滋滋作响，吐司在面包机里接受烘烤。soda围着准备早餐的卜凡转来转去，等待主人的抚摸。一切妥当，卜凡坐在餐桌前，伴着食物的香气看信。

当信封拆开，里面的内容让李振洋和卜凡即使隔了十万八千里，都不约而同地呆住了，无数叹词挤上喉咙，可是声带却因极度激动而无法运作。

李振洋将自己蜷成一团，颤抖的手紧紧捏着薄薄的纸，泪水从眼底不断涌出，嘴角却带着抑制不住的笑。  
卜凡打翻了自己的早餐，但他无暇去管，他小心翼翼的，仔仔细细地读着纸上的一字一句，眼角发红。

两人都将信封里的照片装进相框，摆在床头。署名“Ray”的信纸也被好好收着。

照片上，岳明辉正身着工作服，与一群孩子在贫瘠土地上玩耍。岳明辉笑得眉眼弯弯，小虎牙也跑出来了。孩子们手拉着手，每个人都用亮晶晶的眸子看着岳明辉，脏兮兮的脸上却有世间最灿烂的笑容。远处是靠着断裂墙体，持枪值守的士兵，滚滚浓烟在蓝天中划下阴影。  
右下角，有用银色油漆笔写下的一句话：

“There is a Crack in Everything, That's How the Light Gets in.”  
万物皆有裂痕，那是光照进来的地方。


End file.
